Desde tiempos inmemoriales
by Kaimariam-Yaoi
Summary: Esa pascua seria diferente. Algo le decía a conejo que seria especial. era un guardián muy solitario, pero conocería a un niño muy especial. el problema estaba en que quizá ese niño no podría permanecer a su lado por que era un humano. Jack y Bunny se conocieron mucho antes de que jack se volviera guardián.


**Hola...he! lei los comentarios de el otro fic que escribí y ;A; me conmueven . gracias son muy buenas . no creí que agradaría tanto, así que no me hice esperar aquí esta otro fic espero les guste... **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores ^^...**

* * *

**Desde tiempos inmemoriales**

Era pascua, los huevos saltaban de un lado al otro. Sus pequeños piececitos aceleraban el paso, y su gran líder les dirigía a su asignado país, todo era normal. Bunnymund como siempre estaba agitado y estresado, no quería que nada le interrumpiese. Y nada lo haría.

Todo marchaba con mucha normalidad en su alegre madriguera, y nada le alegraba más que ver a sus hermosos huevos pintados y listos para subir a tierra. Algo le decía que esta pascua seria especial. Si, por que todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado.

-Vamos pequeños no podemos perder más tiempos, amanece en nuestro primer destino y no podemos llegar tarde, eso sería fatal– dijo conejo dando unos saltos de un lado a otro. Apresurando a sus pequeños huevos de pascua.

No faltaba nada todos los huevos habían salido de sus capullos florales a tiempo y ahora no queda más que ir a repartirlos y vigilar que ningún solo niño se quedara sin encontrar un huevo de pascua. Era la parte favorita de conejo espiar a los niños desde los arbustos o arboles y hacer sonidos para que llegaran hasta donde se encontraban los huevos.

América del sur, Asia, Europa, África, la Antártida. Solo faltaba un continente mas por visitar sin duda su favorito por algún motivo; América del norte. Quizá porque ahí había más niños. Paso por toda América del sur, vigilando en algunos lugares para hacer que encontrasen sus huevos.

Ya había terminado.

Ver las sonrisas de todos esos niños le había reconfortado sin duda. Pero por algún extraño motivo no sintió que esa pascua fuera especial. Algo faltaba. Miro su mapa de bolsillo y lo noto ahí.

Un pequeño poblado de Cleveland que no había sido visitado. Se dirigió a toda prisa antes que acabara la hora de buscar huevos en ese lugar y los pudo ver ahí, niños con canastas muy humildes echas de ramas. Muy quebradizas al contrario de sus espíritus, a pesar de ser un pueblillo pobre, los niños tenían tanta esperanza y sueños.

Hacía calor, típico de abril que el frio se haya ido y que siempre en pascua se sintiera el cálido sol, Bunny se escondió en uno de los arbustos de ahí cerca y comenzó a contemplar el panorama, niños corriendo de un lado a otro, hasta que sintió que algo callo en su cabeza, lo desconcentro de aquella vista, como le dolió aquello que callo de el cielo.

-¿Una piedra?- se cuestiono conejo. ¿Quien había aventado una piedra?

-Espera, podrías darle a el conejo de pascua, deja de aventar piedras- se escucho el lloriqueo de una niña.

-No creo que el conejo de pascua este por aquí…debe estar ocupado poniendo huevos como gallina en algún lado. Y aunque así fuera si estuviera por aquí, podría quedármelo- no podía distinguir muy bien cuál de todos esos niños era el insolente que se atrevía a decir que el ponía los huevos, no era una gallina, mucho menos un ovíparo.

-¿Te lo quedarías como mascota?- pregunto la misma voz de la niña de hace rato.

-claro que no. Me haría un abrigo con él o algo así- dirigió su mirada hacia enfrente y pudo distinguir a una pequeña niña de pelo largo, lacio y castaño, llevaba un vestidito de color marrón oscuro, se veía abrigador.

Ella sin duda era la niña que hablo hace rato pero ¿dónde estaba el mocoso presumido, que decía que podía quitarle la piel? El era maestro de taichí y sabía muchas artes mas, quería ver como ese mocoso intentaba acercarse. No podría.

-¡Jack!, baja de ahí, podrías caerte, dudo que el conejo escondiera huevos haya arriba- la voz de la niña se volvió a quebrar, estaba a punto de llorar, se veía preocupada por su hermano.

Conejo alzo la vista y lo vio ahí, un niño descalzo con pelo corto y algo alborotado, del mismo color que el de su pequeña hermana. El niño se trepaba en un árbol intentando alcanzar algo que estaba en la copa de aquel gran árbol. Esto terminaría mal, la base donde se apoyaba no se veía resistente, terminaría cayendo al suelo desde tan alto. Ahora comprendía el agobio de su hermana.

-no es un huevo lo que busco. Ya tengo suficientes. Lo que quiero es…-estiro su mano un poco. Por algún extraño motivo Bunnymund no podía apartar la vista de aquel acontecimiento. O más bien no podía quitar la vista de ese niño de hermosos ojos marrón.

-¿qué intentas alcanzar Jack?- dijo inquieta la pequeña, ya había roto en llanto desde hace rato.

-el carro- dijo Jack con dificultad.

-¿el carro?- pregunto ella.

-si el que tenias la otra vez, que te quitaron y lanzaron hacia acá. Intento recuperarlo. –a pesar de ser un mocoso insolente parecía querer mucho a su hermana, tenía un buen corazón. Como todos los niños.

_Crak._

La rama donde estaba apoyado el descalzo pie de ese niño se había quebrado. Reacciono rápido y pudo sujetarse de una rama. Se escucho el grito de su hermana. Jack solo le dedico una sonrisa desde allá arriba.

-todo está bien. Esto es más divertido de lo que parece- la verdad era que estaba nervioso, pero no quería verla llorar más. Comenzó a avanzar hacia enfrente hasta llegar al tronco de aquel árbol, subió un poco más y alcanzo aquel carrito de madera que le había regalado santa Claus a su hermana en navidad.

Lanzo el carrito desde lo alto y ella lo tomo en sus brazos de nuevo. Ahora el reto de Jack era bajarse. Intento hacerlo pero su pie se flexiono y termino cayendo en uno de los arbustos que se encontraban bajo el árbol. Algo había suavizado su caída, pero no sabía que era. Quizá un oso o algo.

-ah...Duele- gimió el castaño. Mientras quitaba su peso de lo que sea que haya suavizado su caída. Le pico con una barrilla. Parecía un gran conejo. Uno muy grande. Jack estaba anonadado.

-¡Jack!- gritaba su hermana, al parecer en lo que la pequeña se distrajo en tomar su avión de nuevo, su hermano se había bajado. Y no había visto en donde había quedado.

-oye…oye conejito ¿estás vivo?- siguió picando al gran animal con una pequeña rama.

-mmm…-se quejo el conejo mientras volvía en sí.

-¡ah!...-grito Jack. – ¡Sigue vivo!- retrocedió un poco.

-tu….tu mocoso. ¿Como te atreves?- la cara de Jack era de total espanto. Estaba hablando con un conejo gigantesco. Pero inmediatamente volvió en sí. Era solo un conejito peludo, no se veía que fuera salvaje. Además era tan tierno y suave. Jack comenzó a reírse.

-¿de que te ríes mocoso insolente?- soltó Bunnymund muy molesto ¿Por qué se tiro encima de él?

-eres muy tierno y grandote, ¿cómo esperas que no me ría?- en la sien de Bunny se pudo ver como una de sus venas comenzaba a resaltar por su enojo. ¿Cómo que tierno? Sujeto a Jack de su camisa blanca.

-no soy tierno, ¿que no estas viéndome?, soy enorme y podría partir tu trasero niño- bufo conejo, pero de la boquita de Jack solo salían risas.

-ahora que lo pienso pareces un canguro- rio todavía más – ¿no son los canguros los únicos animales en la tierra que se desplazan con saltitos? como tu amigo saltarín- la sonrisa que se posaba sobre los labios de aquel niño era sínica.

Conejo se quedo apreciando el rostro de ese niño por un momento. Ignoro sus comentarios. Su cara. El rostro de ese niño era tan lindo. Podía apostar incluso que no era un niño se veía bastante mayor, como de algunos 15 años o algo así. Bunnymund quedo embobado con la risa de aquel extraño mocoso.

-¿qué pasa canguro te comieron la lengua?- bajo a el pequeño humano. Ya había tenido demasiado contacto con un humano, esto simplemente no debía pasar. No debió haber pasado.

Sintió un retortijón en su pansa, tal vez estaba digiriendo mal las zanahorias que desayuno. Conejo comenzó a dar unos brincos lejos de aquel niño extraño. Debía irse. Debía volver a su madriguera.

-oye… ¿espera conejo a dónde vas?- Jack pensó que quizá sus chistes y sus ofensas habían espantado al conejo. Quería divertirse más, en ese lugar no había mucho con que divertirse, aunque Jack siempre encontraba algo nuevo. Pero jamás en la vida volvería a ver a ese conejo, no podía dejarlo ir simplemente.

-me tengo que ir. Feliz pascua- se digno a dar un par de golpes al suelo e irse. Por algún extraño motivo su corazón se estaba retorciendo. Como si hubiese dejado ir algo importante. Es mejor así pensó en sus adentros.

Llego a la madriguera y vio la calma, la tranquilidad y pensar que esta mañana había habido mucho ajetreo.

-¿así que es tu hogar?- dijo una vocecilla familiar. Volteo y se encontró con esos grandes ojos cafés.

-¿qué?... ¿qué haces aquí?- se molesto bastante. ¿Cómo había logrado entrar si su portal se cierra enseguida?

-pues me lance justo de tras de ti. No dejaría que te fueras sin antes haber jugado contigo –soltó un silbidito de asombro al ver aquel gran lugar.

-ya has visto demasiado deberías irte justo ahora- conejo comenzó a empujarlo a una de las salidas. Jack se volteo y le abrazo.

-no me corras conejito, quiero jugar contigo. Solo será un momento- conejo se quedo paralizado. Por algún motivo se sentía bien tenerlo a su lado, abrazándolo tan necesitadamente. Jack no perdió el tiempo. Parece que el conejito era muy fácil de engañar. Dirigió sus manos discretamente hacia arriba y comenzó a acariciar las orejas de ese gran conejo.

-¡Jo!...te engañe conejito- se abalanzo sobre el e hizo que cayeran al suelo. Comenzó a rascar su barriga. El mayor no pudo controlarse. Comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo. Le gustaba. Le gustaba que acariciaran sus orejas y que rascaran su barriga. Pero debía ser fuerte e intentar apartarlo.

-basta….basta- comenzó a reír el conejo. Era tarde Jack había ganado, lo tenía a su merced.

-jujuju…dije que derribaría al conejo de pascua y lo logre. No pensé que fuera tan sencillo- Acomodo sus piernas en el abdomen de conejo, tomando haciendo sobre su barriguita y comenzó a rascar su barbilla y su cabeza peluda.

-basta…niño….espera…ja...yo...tienes…tienes que detenerte- después de unas rascaditas mas Jack se bajo de encima de él y se puso a ver el resto de la madriguera dejo a conejo inmóvil en el suelo, muerto de risa y de placer. Placer que no fue provocado por las caricias si no por la imagen de Jack montado sobre él con ambas piernitas abiertas.

-valla tu sí que tienes un gran lugar donde divertirte conejo esto es muy grande- Comenzaba a odiar a ese niño.

No a odiarlo en sí, más bien era que Jack había lastimado su orgullo. Sometiéndolo y haciendo que se comportara como un conejito risueño. Pero, soltó una sonrisa al verlo correr por toda la madriguera, a pesar de que era un lugar muy alegre siempre sintió que faltaba algo, y ese algo quizá era compañía, era un guardián muy solitario. Quería…quería que Jack se quedara ahí, aunque fuera fastidioso.

Pero no.

Su hermanita y su madre deben estar buscándolo, además de que seguro no duraría mucho con conejo, porque era humano y crecería, crecer significaba que debía morir algún día. Y quizá debía regresarlo ahora, para poder recordarlo así de joven y alegre.

-¿qué piensas conejote?– pregunto Jack. Que se encontraba enfrente de conejo. –te ves triste. ¿Estás bien?- inclino su cabeza.

-no es nada, debes volver a casa seguro te están buscando.- Jack hiso una mueca de desagrado.

-ya que. Yo quería jugar más aquí…Cone…- Bunnymund volteo a verlo.

-¿qué ocurre mocoso?- dijo intentando no sumergirse en la mirada de aquel lindo niño.

-prométeme que me traerás de vuelta. Anda. Quiero volver a este lugar divertido contigo- suplico jack, conejo intento no ponerse a llorar. Solo habían sido unos cuantos momentos con ese niño y ya lo quería demasiado. No podía negarle aquella simple petición.

-está bien. Te traeré en una semana ¿te parece?- Jack afirmo feliz y se abalanzo de nuevo a los brazos de conejo.

-gracias. Te esperare en el lugar de los arbustos. En la mañana. Muy temprano ¿ok?- conejo afirmo. Llevo a Jack de nuevo a su pequeño poblado.

Antes de que saliera de los arbustos, conejo lo acorralo contra un árbol, junto sus labios con los de Jack. El pequeño se sorprendió y comenzó a patalear, pero después de un rato dejo de poner resistencia.

-volveré por ti Jack. Encontrare la manera de que puedas quedarte conmigo toda mi vida- Jack se volteo sonrojado y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

Conejo volvió a su cueva. Y desde ahí en un hueco de ella se podía ver la brillante luna llena.

-nunca te he pedido un favor hombre de la luna. Pero aunque sea algo imposible. ¿Podrirás hacer que Jack se quede conmigo para siempre? Sé que es algo imposible. Pero tú estas relacionado con lo imposible. Me gustaría que se quedara así. Eternamente joven, y tan alegre. –cerros sus puños con impotencia. -¿Que estoy diciendo? El merece tener una gran vida.- se bajo de ese gran lugar y esperaría una semana para volver a verlo.

Una semana después. Bunnymund no tardo nada en despertar y correr hacia ese pequeño poblado de Cleveland. Al salir no pudo ver a Jack. Pero era obvio que el pequeño no estaba ahí era demasiado temprano. Seguro seguía dormido. Siguió esperándolo. Y ¿si no venia por que le dio ese beso? ¿Si eso lo había espantado? Supongo que era normal que sintiera asco. Pero no. Ahora que recuerda Jack correspondió su beso. Y con lo curioso que se veía seguro no perdería la oportunidad de volver a entrar a la madriguera.

-Jack- suspiro conejo. ¿Por qué se había enamorado tan rápido de un humano tan simple?

Anocheció.

Jack no había venido…lo sabía, Jack no correspondía sus sentimientos.

-estúpido amor- exclamo conejo molesto mientras, unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se hundían en su pelaje.

El año 1712. Fue cuando Bunnymund se había enamorado de un pequeño niño llamado Jack. En ese mismo año Jack había muerto. Una semana después de que había conocido a Bunny, su hermana había insistido en ir a patinar temprano y el no se lo negó. La salvo, el se hundió en el frio hielo y murió para el mundo humano.

El hombre de la luna había escuchado la suplica de su guardián Bunnymund. Y había puesto una prueba a Jack para saber si valía la pena que se volviera inmortal. Y al salvar a su hermana Jack se había vuelto un candidato para ser guardián algún día.

Desde aquel año de 1712 las pascuas se hacían heladas en algunos lugares. Y fue en 1968 cuando conejo encontró a un espíritu aventurero congelando todo. Un niño con pelo alborotado, que aparentaba unos 15 años, sus ojos eran azul cielo y su pelo blanco. Pero guardaba un parecido con "su" Jack.

El chico espíritu de la nieve se llamaba Jack Frost. Recordaba ese nombre con facilidad. Pero le molestaba estar cerca de él por qué no quería recordar al pequeño castaño Jack. Así que intentaba mantenerse al margen.

Fue hasta el 2012, norte les había convocado. El hombre de la luna elegiría un nuevo guardián. Jack Frost. El destino se empeñaba en ponerle a ese chico en el camino de Bunnymund. Durante su desventura con pitch, conejo recibió un mensaje del hombre de la luna. El había cumplido su petición.

Le dio a Jack.

Lo hiso eterno y joven, guardo su espíritu divertido. Podían estar juntos el resto de sus vidas.

-dime Jack… ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?- le cuestiono conejo al niño que espantaba a los huevos de pascua y volaba de un lado a otro por la madriguera.

-si fue en el 68, y sigues enojado por eso- rio Jack.

-no- contesto el conejo. –no fue en el 68, la primera vez que nos vimos. Fue en una situación más especial- Jack se acerco con intriga hacia conejo. Tenía curiosidad. El recordaría haber visto ese conejo peludo antes.

-¿cuando fue?- inclino su cabeza y parpadeo un par de veces.

-fue en 1712- Bunny le dio un tierno beso en los labios y prosiguió -un niño tonto fanfarroneaba sobre poder vencer al conejo de pascua mientras se subía en un árbol para recuperar el avión de madera de su hermana pequeña. Después de recuperar el avión cayó sobre mi y por curioso entro a mi madriguera, y me enamoro- Jack miro confundido a conejo, pero algo en todo eso le parecía familiar.

Los ojos de Jack comenzaron a humedecerse, y las lágrimas brotaron sutilmente de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas.

-ese niño, pidió volver a la madriguera, le prometiste que sería en una semana, y antes de que volviera con su familia le diste un beso, que le gusto mucho. –expuso Jack.

Guardo silencio por un momento y cubrió su boca con su mano derecha, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.

-y no fue a su encuentro. No fui a nuestro encuentro- dijo Jack llorando arrodillando en el piso. Conejo se puso a su altura.

-el conejo pido al hombre de la luna que le dejara estar con ese niño humano, pidió que lo hiciera inmortal para poder estar con él toda la vida, cuando fue a recoger al niño el día prometido espero todo el día y pensó que el niño no quería volver a verlo, porque no le había gustado su beso. Como te llamabas Jack, igual que él, no quería verte, además del gran parecido. Solo me lastimaría verte. Pero ahora veo…-abrazo a Jack fuertemente y lo estrecho con sus brazo- ahora veo que fue un error mantenerte alejado de mi.- limpio las lagrimas de Jack.

-conejo, lo siento- dijo sumergido en el pecho de su amante.

-no fue tu culpa.- levanto el rostro de el menor- no llores. Lo que más me gusta de ti es tu sonrisa- Jack sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, sus ojos seguían húmedos igual que los de conejo. Unió sus labios con los del gran animal.

-eres un tonto Bunny, jamás me daría asco besarte, ni en esta vida ni en ninguna otra. Porque…- le dio otro beso.

-por que te amo- se lanzo sobre conejo dándole un beso más apasionado, mientras dejaba sus lágrimas de tristeza atrás. Le hacía feliz pensar que se había enamorado dos veces de ese conejote.

No importaba cuantas reencarnaciones tuvieran Jack y Bunnymund, lo único seguro era que Jack y Bunny se enamorarían en todas ellas.

_-yo también te amo Jack-  
_

* * *

**¿que les parecio? ¿muy meloso? espero les haya gustado gracias por leerlo. en verdad muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios *0*, me hacen feliz y motivaron este fanfic. espero escribirles muy pronto bye**

**¿Review?**

**-59**


End file.
